iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggia
The Maggia is a crime syndicate that serves as a rival organization to the Tong, the Mandarin's secret society. The Maggia have connections to Mr. Fix and are lead by the infamous Count Nefaria. Low-level Maggia henchman wear white masks and suits. History After the Mandarin starts making strikes against their leadership, Maggia enforcers Killer Shrike and Unicorn are sent to capture Gene Khan, Tony Stark, and Pepper Potts and hold them hostage to send a message to the Tong and their leader, Xin Zhang. When James Rhodes manages to pilot the Iron Man armor into Stark at the warehouse, the crash caused enough cover for Tony Stark to change into Iron Man. Iron Man manages to defeat them and the Maggia's troops are arrested while Killer Shrike and Unicorn become Mandarin's prisoners. Later, Arthur Parks (depicted as a mistreated Maggia member) steals an experimental vest during a raid on Stark International and becomes the Living Laser. Mandarin and Count Nefaria try to settle this gang war peacefully until Pepper is caught snooping around. Mandarin secretly called Iron Man for help. When Iron Man arrives and fights Black Knight, the Maggia and Tong end up fighting as Mandarin secretly changes back to Gene Khan to save Pepper and keep Count Nefaria away from. When the police arrived, half of the Maggia's troops escaped while the rest including Black Knight and Count Nefaria are arrested. Later, Killer Shrike and Unicorn (apparently working on their own terms) attempt to break into a Tong treasury vault using bombs they got from Mr. Fix. But upon learning the the bombs are going to destroy the city, they run away, only for them to be taken care of by the Mandarin. In the second season intro episode, The Maggia with Killer Shrike and Unicorn take advantage of Iron Man's long absence and rob a jewelry store. Unfortunately for them, War Machine introduces himself and takes them all down. A few guys pretending to be Maggia goons attack Happy Hogan as part of a prank by Tony Stark at the end of Look into the Light. Count Nefaria and his henchmen rob a bank to look for a valuable item when Guardsmen members Force and Shockwave appeared. Count Nefaria managed to knock down Force and Shockwave, but was defeated by Iron Man. It was later revealed by Pepper to Tony upon going into the FBI database that Force and Shockwave worked for the Maggia before being outfitted with the Guardsmen armor by Obadiah Stane which means that Force and Shockwave faked the bank robbery all along. In The Hammer Falls, Hammer gets in Maggia business said by Count Neferia. Paraphernalia Equipment: High tech suits like those worn by Killer Shrike, Unicorn, and Black Knight. Equipment supplied by Mr. Fix. Transportation: Vans Weapons: Conventional weapons, Weapons supplied by Mr. Fix. Membership Leaders *Count Nefaria Hired Henchmen * Unicorn * Killer Shrike * The Living Laser/Arthur Parks (formerly) * Black Knight Trivia * Iron Man states that fighting Maggia is like "playing on easy in a first-person shooter." ﻿ Category:Organizations Category:Villains